


Nightmares

by elrosia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrosia/pseuds/elrosia
Summary: Ron and Hermione find mutual comfort in the aftermath of Malfoy Manor.





	

* * *

 

 

“HERMIONE!” Ron bellowed. “HERMIONE!!”  His throat was raw from screaming her name. Out of his mind with worry, his only thought was that he needed to get to her, now. “HERMIONE!”

 

Running up the stairs, Ron burst into the room where they held Hermione captive. He froze momentarily when he saw her limp body lying on the ground, before launching himself across the room to her side. Gathering her up in his arms, he looked down at her unconscious face, willing her to open her eyes.

 

“Hermione?” he asked, voice breaking on the word.

 

Ron grasped her more tightly to him, her body feeling heavy and lifeless. ‘ _No, not lifeless_ ,’ he immediately told himself, ‘ _She’s just unconscious. She’s sleeping. She’s asleep and she’s going to wake up._ ’ He felt frantically for a pulse, but could find none. His heart was frozen in panic and he was finding it hard to breathe.

 

“Hermione!” he tried again to rouse her. Unresponsive, she continued to lie still in his arms.

 

He heard a mocking laugh and looked up to see Bellatrix towering over him. “You’re too late,” she told him with a malicious grin, “The filthy little mudblood is dead.”

 

“NO!” roared Ron, as he pulled out his wand and aimed it straight at her heart. “ _AVADA KEDAVRA_!” he cried.

 

But as the sound of that same mocking laughter filled his ears, he realized his efforts were futile. Looking back down at Hermione’s lifeless form, the truth finally set in. He really was too late. He had failed her. She was gone.

 

“ _NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”_

 

* * *

 

 

Ron suddenly awoke with a start, covered in a cold sweat. His heart beating rapidly, wide eyes darting frantically around the room, he felt anxious and disoriented. Gradually, he began to calm as he slowly realized where he was. Shell Cottage. He was sitting in an armchair next to the bed where Hermione lay recovering, asleep. He took a deep breath, gulping in air, as he silently willed his heart rate to slow down.

 

Standing up, Ron stretched stiffly, his body aching from the position he had fallen asleep in. He massaged a crick in his neck as he quietly approached the bed. Looking down on Hermione, he watched her sleep, his vision blurring a bit as tears rose unbidden to his eyes. He blinked them away and sat down carefully on the edge of the bed. Gently, he grasped Hermione’s hand which lay on the coverlet, slowly bringing it up and touching it to his lips, placing a soft kiss against her fingers. She sighed and stirred in her sleep. Anxious, Ron watched her for a moment, but she settled down again, her breathing deep and even.

 

Ron carefully released her hand as he stood once more, moving back to the armchair beside her bed. Flopping down into the chair, he rested his arms on his knees and buried his face in his hands. He had almost lost her, he thought to himself. He had almost lost Hermione and there had been nothing he could do to help her. The only reason she was even lying here now was because of Dobby, the house elf. He wished he could take back every callous thing he had ever said about house elves. He felt nothing but immense gratitude now for the sacrifice that had been made. If it wasn’t for Dobby, that nightmare would have been his reality. He shuddered and took a shaky breath, uncovering his eyes to look over at the bed.

 

Ron sat like this for a while, his tired eyes regarding the sleeping girl before him. After some time, he noticed her eyelids fluttering, her face twitching. He saw her clench her fists as her body curled and she let out a whimper. Ron stood and approached the bed again. 

 

“No,” he heard her mutter softly, “please.”

 

As Hermione’s face contorted in an expression of pain, Ron placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and called softly, “Hermione.”

 

He saw a tear slip from beneath her lashes as he sat down beside her on the bed. Her chest heaved with a sob as he placed his hand against her cheek, calling a little more loudly this time, “Hermione.”

 

Suddenly, with a gasp, her eyes flew open and met his. Ron’s heart broke at the terror he saw there. “It’s ok,” he mumbled, his hand still resting against her cheek, his thumb now gently stroking back and forth.

 

He watched as the tears began to fill her eyes. He fought the urge to break down at the sight of this, instead gathering her to him and holding her as she sobbed.

 

“It’s ok...” he continued to murmur softly to her, “It’s over…you’re safe…I’m here…”

 

Gradually quieting, Hermione eventually lifted her head and raised her eyes to meet his once again. “I’m sorry,” she said in a tremulous voice.

 

Ron shook his head once. “Don’t,” he told her gruffly. “Please.”

 

Taking a shaky breath, she gave him a watery smile. Ron leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  Hermione lay back against the pillows, her eyes now beginning to droop. Ron straightened her blankets, covering her tenderly.

 

“Get some rest,” he told her.

 

Thinking to give her some space, Ron began to return to the chair once again, moving slowly to stand. As he did so, Hermione reached out to him, her hand on his arm making him pause and look at her.

 

“Will you stay with me?” she asked pleadingly.

 

Ron’s eyes widened and he said quickly, “Of course.”

 

Settling back down on the bed, Ron prepared to sit beside her as she fell asleep. However, he realized Hermione had different ideas as she pulled back the blankets and scooted over to the side, making room for him. He gazed at her warmly before kicking his shoes off and sliding in next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled in close to him. He felt her body begin to relax against him, tense muscles unwinding, as his hand gently rubbed circles against her back.

 

After lying quietly for a while, Ron heard Hermione’s soft voice murmur, “Thank you.”

 

Ron stroked Hermione’s hair and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head before saying, “Get some sleep, ‘Mione.”

 

Ron listened to the rhythmic sound of Hermione’s breath moving in and out, her breathing growing deeper as her body relaxed into sleep. Lulled by the sound, he began to drift off as well. Feeling her warm body in his arms, her heart beating reassuringly against his own, his last thought before succumbing to sleep was that he wouldn’t be having any more nightmares tonight.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

She was alone in the darkness. Pressed against the wall in a corner of the empty room, Hermione sat huddled on the hard ground, hugging her knees to her chest. She held her breath, eyes wide, waiting.

 

Suddenly she felt a hand in hers. It was him. She looked up to see Ron’s blue eyes gazing at her reassuringly. She sighed out the breath she had been holding. Just as she felt her body begin to relax, he was suddenly gone again, his hand slipping from hers as he was pulled away by two dark figures.

 

“Wait,” she called, but they paid her no heed.

 

Ron struggled, crying out in pain as he was struck by one of his captors. Frozen, she watched his body fall limp as they dragged him from the room.

 

“No!” she cried out, but he was already gone.

 

A chill crept into her bones as the air around her grew colder. She heard footsteps and looked up to see a tall figure approaching her. A shaft of light issued from somewhere out of the gloom, illuminating the features of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione shuddered, shrinking back further against the wall.

 

“Tell me where you got the sword,” said Bellatrix slowly, in a low, menacing tone.

 

“I don’t know anything,” Hermione whimpered.

 

Grinning maniacally, Bellatrix raised her wand and pointed it at the terrified girl. “ _Crucio!”_

Hermione felt her body seize up, every part of her filled with an excruciating pain. She heard screams as if from a distance before realizing they issued from her own throat. As wave after wave of agony overtook her, she felt her mind grow dark, begging for release.

 

Abruptly, the acute sensation abated, leaving her with only the throbbing ache of residual pain pulsing throughout her body.

 

“I’ll ask you one more time…” Bellatrix growled threateningly, lifting her wand once again.

 

“No…” Hermione begged weakly, “please…”

 

“ _CRUCIO!”_ shrieked Bellatrix once more.

 

Hermione didn’t know how it was possible, but the pain this time was even worse. Her body on fire, she felt needles stabbing into every inch of her flesh, while her organs were seized in waves of electric shock. Helpless, unable to move, she could do nothing to defend herself. Her only thought was to beg for the sweet relief of death. Vision dimming, she felt her mind begin to let go, releasing itself to this desire.

 

Then she heard his voice. “Hermione!” Ron called.

 

Her mind strained to hold on to the only thing it could, the sound of his voice. “HERMIONE!” he called to her again.

 

* * *

 

Hermione awoke, gasping in panic, her eyes wide, searching for the demons that haunted her. Instead they found themselves met with the clear blue eyes of Ronald Weasley. There could have been no sweeter sight to her in that moment.

 

“It’s ok,” Ron told her softly, and as she looked into his eyes, she believed him.

 

Overcome with relief, her heart still pounding from the horror of the nightmare she had just escaped, Hermione’s eyes immediately filled with tears. She felt herself begin to crack under the weight of her mental terrors. Feeling powerless to stop it, she stood helplessly by as the flood threatened to overtake her.

 

Suddenly feeling herself pulled into his arms, Hermione finally broke, sobbing into Ron’s chest as he held her tightly to him. She let herself go, overwhelmed with the spectrum of extreme emotion she had been experiencing. Listening to him murmur sweetly to her, she felt herself gradually calm. 

 

Finally collecting herself, Hermione now felt weak for the emotional breakdown she had just had in Ron’s arms. The thought occurred to her that this might be a bit much to be unloading on him as she looked up to meet his eyes hesitantly. “I’m sorry,” she ventured, unable to keep the tremor from her voice.

 

She watched uncertainly as Ron shook his head, closing his eyes momentarily as if to block out her words. When he opened them again, it was to gaze at her intently, his voice deep and hoarse as he told her, “Don’t.” She felt his words resound in her chest as he added passionately, “Please.”

 

Hermione took in a shaky breath to steady herself. Looking into his eyes, she felt comforted at the acceptance and love she saw shining back at her. Having no words, she simply smiled up at him. Unconsciously leaning into him as Ron approached his lips to her forehead, she felt her skin tingle at the contact. Then, as a wave of exhaustion hit her, she leaned back and rested against the bed, trying to keep her eyes open.

 

As Ron gently tucked the blankets around her, Hermione was filled with warmth at this simple gesture. There was something so comforting about knowing he was here with her. Noticing that he was beginning to move away, her arm went out to stop him without a thought. He paused and looked down at her questioningly.

 

Gathering her nerve, she asked him, “Will you stay with me?”

 

Hermione saw the faint surprise that briefly flitted across Ron’s features as he immediately responded, “Of course.”

 

Hermione moved over to make room for him, then looked up to meet his eyes, waiting. She felt the heat of his gaze as he kicked off his shoes and moved in beside her, immediately gathering her into his arms. She sighed as she moved in closer, melding her body into his.

 

As Ron began to rub circles on her back, Hermione felt the tension drain from her body, to be replaced by a sensation of warmth. She felt finally safe. Gratitude filled her, and the words were out of her mouth before she had time to think, “Thank you.”

 

A shiver went down her spine as Ron stroked her hair gently, softly placing a kiss on top of her head.  Pressed against him, she felt the rumble of his words vibrate from his chest as he murmured, “Get some sleep, ‘Mione.”

 

As Hermione relaxed into the warmth and comfort of his arms, she felt at peace. Letting her body drift off into sleep, she knew that Ron would keep the nightmares at bay.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think


End file.
